mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Surprise/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The Wonderbolts S01E03.png The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png The Best Night Ever Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png Season two Secret of My Excess Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png Wonderbolts dive S2E10.png Attack Formation S2E10.png Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png Season four Rainbow Falls Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Season five Rarity Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Season six Newbie Dash Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Spitfire talking with Surprise and Silver Zoom S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow on the runway S6E7.png Spitfire sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly "most awesome entrance by a newbie" S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Spitfire "let's forget about this" S6E7.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts fly toward the ground S6E7.png Surprise and male Wonderbolt make a tight corner S6E7.png Rainbow, Surprise, and male Wonderbolt flying S6E7.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Surprise S6E7.png Rainbow and Surprise crashing into a cloud S6E7.png Surprise "could've fooled me" S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow enters the locker room S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Spitfire "better get to it, Crash" S6E7.png Rainbow left alone in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "I know I am!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "all the time!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like a dog S6E7.png Fleetfoot calls Rainbow "Crash" again S6E7.png Fleetfoot "you gotta keep a level head" S6E7.png Rainbow fails at standing out S6E7.png Rainbow flicking her mane back S6E7.png Rainbow with Applejack's mane style S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Applejack S6E7.png Rainbow Dash leaning on Surprise's bed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "fly with the Wonderbolts" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "here you all are doin' it!" S6E7.png Fleetfoot "so are you" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "go ahead and call me" S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Rainbow "whatever punishment you want" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "you guys were right to call me" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "always been a standout flyer" S6E7.png Rainbow "only stood out for making mistakes" S6E7.png Misty Fly reveals her nickname S6E7.png Surprise reveals her nickname S6E7.png High Winds reveals her nickname S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "spent my whole life trying" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "time to be okay with fitting in" S6E7.png Spitfire "really didn't want to miss the chance" S6E7.png Spitfire "tease you for years about this catastrophe!" S6E7.png Spitfire "that crash was epic!" S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Season seven Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png Marks and Recreation Scootaloo watching the Wonderbolts fly over S7E21.png Secrets and Pies Wonderbolts flying around the Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts soaring through the sky S7E23.png Season eight The Washouts Wonderbolts flying in formation S8E20.png Wonderbolts flying over the academy S8E20.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Wonderbolts and Hippogriffs arrive to fight S9E25.png Wonderbolts and creatures soar downward S9E25.png The Last Problem Wide view of the Wonderbolt Academy S9E26.png Wonderbolts create Twilight-colored streaks S9E26.png Surprise and Silver Zoom flying in sync S9E26.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Miscellaneous Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg MinatureCollectionWonderbolt.jpg Surprise card MLP CCG.jpg Surprise, Outta Nowhere card MLP CCG.jpg